Explicit Activities
by Rebecca Potter
Summary: Missing chapters from Fifteen Years. Contains graffic sex scenes.


**Warning: **Graphic sex seen in this chapter if offended don't read. Skip to the end. Only a filler.

**Previously:**

_He was about to give in. It was obvious. His hands rubbed my waist before moving up and down. I fought back a moan, waiting for my love to make his decision_

_--_

"Mmm…Bella" he sighed still stroking my sides.

"I love you" I whispered cupping his face in my hands.

"You can do this... I know you can."

"But what if I hurt you? I can't hurt you Bella, I cant" he whimpered

I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him closer to me kissing his lips gently.

"We'll only try; we don't have to go all the way, that's all I'm asking Edward please" I pleaded

"Try" I whispered.

I attempted to pull him down towards me but when he wouldn't so I pulled myself up kissing his lips roughly. He froze for a moment before slowly responding. He wove his arms around my body and slowly pushed me back down on the bed. He traced my lips with his tongue trying to pry my lips apart. I automatically parted my lips and moaned when his cold tongue entered my mouth.

'This is new.'

His tongue traced my teeth and travelled to the roof of my mouth. My hands went under his shirt and began rubbing his well defined muscles. I though I was doing something wrong until I heard a moan in my mouth causing me to moan right back. He moved his hand upward taking the bottom of my dress with him. I wrapped my legs around and rolled my body upward. We both moaned when my pussy made contact with the bulge building in his pants.

"Uhh…Edward" I whimpered feeling pressure in my lower stomach.

"God...Bella….what you do to me" he whispered removing his lips allowing me to breath.

I moved a leg in between his legs and began rubbing him with my knee. He growled ripping my shirt off taking my bra with it and threw it to god know where.

We were both panting heavily at this point making my breast bounce with each breath I took.

I found my self staring at Edwards's chest moving in and out. I suddenly had the need to rip his shirt off. I made my way up his body until I saw his face. He's eyes were scanning the newly exposed skin making me uncomfortable, a felt a blush coming and tried to hide my body.

"Don't love… your beautiful" he whispered looking at me straight in the eye.

I felt my eyes glaze over by his intense gaze. How did I ever deserve him? I questioned. What had I every done to make him love me? I was broken out of my thoughts and gasped loudly.

Edward grabbed my breast in his hands and spread his figures, he fit perfectly. He gently squeezed them sending a shock down to my core.

"Damn Bella…" he panted.

His hands cupped my backside and simultaneously his tongue drove into my mouth, engaging my own tongue in some sort of twisting wrestling match. I could feel his hands snake up my stomach and chest and rest at zipper of my jeans. He extracted his tongue from my mouth and placed his lips above where his hand was. Then he tugged down the zipper at an agonizingly lingering pace. His mouth followed the path of the zipper, kissing every bit of skin it revealed. I watched him, breathing heavily, as his lips trailed down my stomach, and each of my legs.

He wouldn't let me remove the fabric past my knees though.

"No," he whispered huskily, "Please just leave it on."

"Oh—okay," I acquiesced to his plea as his hands began to caress my breasts. My moaning only got louder when his icy tongue replaced his hands. "Eh-Edward…"

He didn't relent though until he'd thoroughly licked both of my breasts. By now I was wildly gasping for air. Edward was finished though, he flipped us around so my I was sitting in against the headboard and Edward was in front of me, on his knees as he slid my black lace panties down my legs dragging my jeans the rest of the way and spread my thighs. He flicked his tongue over my opening.

"You taste so good Bella," Edward murmured against my most sensitive skin, sending delicious vibrations up my body. With just as much zeal as he had when licking my breasts, Edward darted his tongue in, out, and all over my core. I threw my arms out to either side of me; my palms resting on either side of the headboard, applying so much force I thought surely I would break my wrists.

"Oh…my God…_Edward_…I'm go—going to…I…I'm about to…" my voice trailed off as my body began to spasm.

"Say it, Bella." Edward commanded, his voice sounded dark.

"I'm about to _cum,_" I nearly screamed as the earthquake that was my orgasm racked my body.

"Good girl," he purred before licking me clean. It felt so divine that I thought I could explode again.

When I couldn't take it anymore I pulled him back to my mouth and began kissing him. I copied his earlier actions and traced his lips waiting for him to grant me permission. The feeling of his cool mouth on my over heated one sent another shiver down to my pussy causing it to start to leak again.

I moved my hand down his bare chest. How he took of his shirt, I had no idea. I trailed down his stomach feeling every curve of his well defined muscles. I felt his muscles tighten when I found the V and started tracing it down to his waist. I heard a low growl as I slipped one figure in on both of his sides and tracing the curly bronze hair I found until they met at his buckle.

"B-Bella…"Edward gasped

I smiled knowing I had some control. Surprisingly I managed to successfully unbuckle his jeans AND pull them down.

After a few teasing strokes, I lowered my mouth down on him. Just breathing on his member made it harder. I was enjoying this power I had over him. Next I dragged my tongue up and down his shaft several times, hoping that I was teasing him as well he'd teased me. Apparently it was working. When I glimpsed up at his face, I saw that his eyes were still shut, yet they seemed strained, he was chewing the corner of his lip, and I could also see his fingers clutching the sheets of the bed so firmly the fabric was beginning to rip.

Ready to send him over the edge, I took all of him that could fit into my mouth and started to suck as I bobbed my head up and down. I twisted my hands around what didn't make it into my mouth.

"_Bella_," I heard him groan. "Please don't stop, love, please don't stop…"

He tightened in my mouth and from his groans I could tell he was about to release. Just to get back at him though, I slid my lips off of him. Edward sat up, rage written all over his face.

"What…What was that all—"

"It was your punishment for your 'We can't do this because I'm gonna hurt you speech'," I explained to him, a wicked grin spanning my lips.

"Why you little tease," he growled pulling me on top of him again and lowering me on top of him. A cry escaped me when he did and I threw my head back in ecstasy. Edward guided my hips up and down at a deliberate pace, due to his perpetual fear that he would hurt me, even though there'd been no injuries so far.

"You have no idea how I've been waiting to do this," Edward murmured into my ear smoothly. I moaned in reply, I was never much for talking dirty during sex. It wasn't like I didn't want to; it was just…what if I didn't know what to say? What if I did say something and it was embarrassing?

That's when I caught myself. I'd fallen into the "What If" game again. But I still couldn't say anything due to the mortifying thought that I would make a complete fool out of my self so I just settled for moaning.

Now instead of only moving my hips, he trusted his groin to meet mine. The feeling was unreal.

"Faster, harder," I told him, as I began to plant kisses on his neck in an endeavour to persuade him.

"But Bella—"

"Don't make me punish me punish you again," I threatened. Did I really say that out loud?

"Well, I wouldn't want to get punished like that again because that was just down right cruel, now would I?" replied Edward, actually complying with my supplication. Within no time he was driving into me at an increased force and speed. It was exactly how I wanted it, and instinctively my back arched craving more. My climax was bubbling up inside of me, ready to spill at any second.

"Oh my God, Edward, that…I can barely stand it anymore…you're driving me crazy Edward," I gasped as I was nearing explosion.

"Jesus, Bella, _you_ don't even know what you're doing to _me_," he panted back, thrusting even harder.

"Well whatever it is, don't—"

I couldn't voice the rest of my thought as every single muscle in my body had contracted and let loose. I squeezed my eyes shut from the acute sensation that surged through me. The only forms of verbal communication I could produce were cries and shouts as the waves of passionate pleasure radiated all throughout my body from between my legs.

Edward peaked almost immediately after me. His whole body shook beneath me and he rested his head against the headboard as his climax rocked his body. I bounced on top of him in order to send him over the edge entirely.

I laid my head on Edwards's chest, both of us breathing heavily under the covers.

"Wow" I sighed hitching my leg across his body

"Geez Edward already?" I teased as I felt Edwards's erection poking against my leg.

"Sorry love" he grinned sheepishly

I giggled and kissed the crook of his neck.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear

"I love you too" I smiled closing my eyes.

"Ready to sleep love?" he asked

I looked at the tent Edward pitched and grinned. I quickly sat up and straddled his waist.

"You're not helping" he groaned

He tried to move me but I only ended up making my pussy rub against his member making us both moan.

"Ready for round two?" I grinned

"Edwaaaard" I yelled in pleasure when he pulled my hips up and slammed it down on his member.

That morning I woke up to the sound of the rain beating against my window. I sat up a stretched. The covers fell down revealing my naked form. I blushed furiously at last nights events. Did that really happen? I attempted to get out of bed but felt sore around my pussy

Yup. It happened

The clock read 2:00 pm. Wow I never slept in past noon. That's when I realized something was missing. No…someONE. Edward.


End file.
